Written Secrets
by Don'tDropAnchor
Summary: Bonnie finds out Stefan's true feelings upon reading his journal. Nothing has changed, I just turned it into a one - shot.


**Okay I have been trying to think about a Stefonnie thing for awhile now and then I saw my journal and I thought of this, Enjoy and so you know this is another Preview sort of thing, I'll prolly be doing that with all my Chapter 1's in the future.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Bonnie sighed as she knocked on the Boarding House door. She had agreed to meet Stefan here to discuss the problem about Elena and Elijah and by the looks of it, no one was even home. Everyone was freaking out wondering if Elena was still willing to sacrifice herself and so they had turned to having private discussions. Bonnie knocked a second time just to be sure, before opening the door and slowly, almost hesitantly, she silently walked inside.

"Hello?...Stefan?" Bonnie walked around the bottom half of the house, endlessly calling out and hoping for a reply. After awhile, Bonnie decided to make her way upstairs. _Maybe his having a shower?. _Bonnie slowly dawdled down the hall, looking and listening for any sign of flesh or a voice.

She finally made it to the end of the hallway and sighed as she stood just outside of Stefan's openly exposed room. Bonnie's eyes lazily scanned the room to see if he had took his phone with him._ Maybe I should call him?._ Her eyes soon stopped and stared curiously at the small leather journal sitting on the younger Salvatores desk. Bonnie's eyes shifted sneakily before she broke out in a quiet giggle. _Of course no one's here!_

Walking quickly, she made her way over to the wooden desk and snatched up the little brown book. _Maybe I can get some dirt on Damon._ As Bonnie continued to flick over the pages of the book, she stopped and frowned before flipping back to the page she had passed. Bonnie's brow got deeper and deeper until her eyes widened slightly.

_January 9th 2011._

_I saw her again today, Bonnie Bennett. Her hair was curly and her shirt was brown, as usual nothing was wrong about her appearance. She was perfect, her hair, her eyes, her skin, her lips. Everything about her is just... beautiful. I have to stop thinking about her, I can't even be around her without the need to pin her to the closest wall. There is nothing I can do, I love Elena but I crave Bonnie. She can't find out, no one can._

Bonnie, by now, had stopped reading and quietly placed the book in it's previous position. She was shocked, she had absolutely no idea Stefan had felt that way about her and she finds out through a freakin journal!. Elena wouldn't like this, to her their relationship was some what perfect compared to pairings around her. Bonnie nervously ran her fingers through her hair as she quickly made her way downstairs.

Her legs had slightly picked up the pace as she exited the house and made her way towards the car, accidently bumping into the familiar feeling of a smoothly sculpted chest.

"Woah, Bonnie, are you alright?" Stefan asked, as he lightly held her softly by the shoulders in order to steady her slight dizziness.

Bonnie's eyes clamped shut, she couldn't deal with this right, she couldn't even look at him, it's too weird and awkward to her now. The little witch took a steady breath before opening her eyes and tiredly looking up at the younger brother.

"I'm alright, I'm just tired."

Stefan nodded slowly, hopefully getting the hint that she wanted to leave. "I'll ring you later then, okay?"

Bonnie pursed her lips and nodded as she tried to ignore the slight beam of happiness in his eyes.

If Stefan felt the way she tensed when he hugged her, he definitely chose to ignore it. Just holding her made him want to claim her in the most inappropriate ways but he felt the way she tried to pull back and he sadly and slowly loosened his grip.

The young witch cracked a small smile before scurrying of to her car without so much as a second glance.

* * *

**Sorry again for any mistakes, I got my nails done today and I'm freaking out about touching things and there also still a little sore but either way they look awesome!.**

**xoxo - Random chick - :)**


End file.
